


Do You Kiss Better Than You Cook?

by Dmsilvis



Series: All the SPN bingos [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, F/F, pre-dreamhunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: Kaia has invited Claire over for their first date.  Problem is, Kaia can't make toast without burning it, so why did she thing lasagna was a good idea?





	Do You Kiss Better Than You Cook?

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Cooking dinner  
> A/N; written for @spngenrebingo (2019) square filled cooking dinner  
> Beta: @threshie  
> Idea suggested by @thayerkerbasey

The shrill tone of the smoke detector pulled Kaia from the shower with a start! Her hair was soaked and she was wrapped in a towel as she jumped onto a chair and ripped the thing from the ceiling.

Her tiny apartment was hazy with smoke. In her haste to get ready before Claire arrived, she’d thrown the lasagna in the oven and jumped into the shower while it baked. She hadn’t accounted for the cheese boiling over. Apparently she added too much. She should’ve taken Jack’s advice and just bought a boxed lasagna, but she wanted tonight to be special. She finally asked Claire out, it had to be special.

Jack smiled in his polite way when she told him and said that since finals were over he was going to go stay with his grandparents this weekend and give Kaia her privacy with Claire. He’d helped Kaia shop for ingredients and look up a recipe and everything was going to be great.

Now, it wasn’t.

A knock on her door pulled her from her helpless dazed state. Claire had been to her apartment plenty of times, they were friends and study partners, and so after knocking she walked right in. 

The eeeping sound that escaped Kaia was something she’d never admit to. There she stood in a smoky apartment, in a towel, in front of the only girl who had ever made her heart flutter. The girl who happened to be holding what Kaia knew was cheesecake from her favorite bakery. 

Claire, for her part, looked thoroughly amused. Kaia watched her taking in the entire scene and felt like she might break into tears. As Claire glanced around her eyes landed on Kaia and gave her a not-so-discreet look up and down.

Claire smiled. 

“Please tell me you kiss better than you cook?” She laughed and walked over to Kaia and gave her a hug. “Just kidding Kai, don’t cry over burnt whatever.” 

Kaia was trying so hard not to cry. Claire kissed her forehead. 

“Okay, Kai, let’s see.” Claire looked around, sat the bakery box down, walked to the window and threw it open. Then she went to the oven and looked inside. “Oh that’s not bad, just burnt cheese on the bottom of the oven, the lasagna looks amazing!” Claire stood and turned toward Kaia.

“You gonna say anything?

All Kaia could say was, “I wanted tonight to be perfect.” 

Claire put the bakery box in the fridge, then came to hug Kaia again where still stood holding said smoke detector.

Kaia was so thankful for Claire right now. Nothing ever seemed to faze her, she charged into things headfirst and got shit done. Kaia was the restraint in their friendship, the caution, they balanced each other so well. Now in their last year of college she was hoping they would balance each other as well in a relationship.

“You didn’t need to go through all this trouble for me Kai, You’ve had me since freshman year.”

Kaia looked up at Claire stunned. 

“Go finish your shower,” Claire whispered, “I’ll watch the oven.” She pulled back and smiled at Kaia, adding, “Then we’re gonna eat your amazing lasagna, and cheesecake, and watch shit tv.” Claire laughed. “It’ll be a perfect first date!”

Kaia shyly added, “And maybe answer your question?”

“What question?” Claire looked confused.

This time Kaia smiled. 

“Do I kiss better than I cook?”

Claire gave her a full smile. 

“Oh hell yes, I’m all for that if you are!” 

Kaia ducked her head, turned and walked back to the bathroom, unable to hide her smile.


End file.
